El Mejor Luchador
by Akaru-san
Summary: Historia completamente original, la primera donde el protagonista de la historia ¡es una chica! ¡Yehhh! bien, ahora la sinopsis... Dos mundos en el cual la batalla es un deporte y el ganador se lleva dinero, propiedades, títulos, lo que desee el participante, pero no todo es diversión en el mundo donde se desarrolla nuestra historia... Hay un oscuro mal oculto.
1. Capítulo 1: La Luna

Capítulo 1: La Luna

Esta historia empieza en un pueblito en las tierras de Sunny, el pueblo no era muy grande, tenía muchas casas, sí, pero eran de un nivel promedio en cuanto la economía, esto por una simple razón, no había buenos guerreros; la mayoría de los habitantes de este pueblo eran granjeros y comerciantes, pero… en una de esas casas, una niña crecía junto a su abuelo, este hombre de avanzada edad le contaba historias para dormir todas las noches, y esta noche, le contaba la que más le gustaba a la niña.

El abuelo estaba en la habitación de la pequeña, esta habitación era de madera por completo, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba apenas el lugar, dejando ver el suelo y la cama de madera, rellena con paja y una sabana.

-Lilly, ¿Quieres oírla de nuevo? ¿No te aburres de la misma historia? –El abuelo tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, sedoso y ondulado, del mismo modo la barba y el mostacho, unos ojos azules se dejaban ver en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luz de la luna; su ropa estaba desgastada, tenía una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón de saco marrón.

-… NO –Negó firmemente. La pequeña Lilly tenía los mismos ojos azules que su abuelo, heredados, su cabello negro se movía a causa de la emoción que soportaba la niña; estaba cubierta con una sabana- es mi preferida.

-Ok, ok… está bien… te la contaré una vez más, pero mañana te diré otra.

-… trato hecho.

-Jejeje… -El abuelo frota la cabeza de su nieta mientras sonríe- una noche, como esta, cuando la luna estaba en medio del cielo, brillando con su grácil fuerza… en aquel momento, se me ocurrió dar una paseo por el bosque y visitar el lago… oh, casi lo olvidaba, en ese entonces, yo vivía con mis padres en Rocky, al este de las tierras de Moony, en fin, cuando llegué al claro del lago, un gran haz de luz chocó contra el suelo, justo delante de mi… el impacto fue tan fuerte que caí de espalda golpeándome la cabeza contra una roca… cuando desperté, tenía a una mujer frente a mi… -El abuelo cerró los ojos por un momento- era hermosa, aunque un poco extraña… tenía la piel gris ratón, ojos rojos, como sangre… y una nariz como de animal, como un perro o un gato.

-¿Tenía ropa? –Preguntó la niña, como si nunca antes lo hubiese preguntado.

-Claro que sí ¿Cuándo has visto que las niñas anden por ahí sin ropa? –Se mofó el abuelo y luego de una carcajada, volvió a la pregunta- tenía un extraño traje… un sombrero gris con grandes orejas como de perro, unos ojos amarillos sobre su frente y dos colmillos que pasaban cerca de sus ojos reales… en la base del sombrero tenía mucha felpa blanca, como de plumas, el chaleco estaba unido a unas mangas grises con plumas al final, y a su vez, las mangas estaban unidas a unas enormes garras de perro –Asustó a su nieta con un gruñido, pero ella solo le siguió la corriente- aunque me dio miedo por esa extraña apariencia, me puse en pie y retrocedí a la defensiva, ella me miró como si estuviera preocupada… y yo le pregunté _"¿Quién eres?"_ y ella me dijo un extraño nombre que no puedo recordar, pero lo que no olvidaré fue lo que me dijo… _"Lo siento… es difícil controlar el transportador de luz"_ Entendí que ella llegó cuando el haz de luz chocó contra la tierra… años después se empezó la lucha entre los Masukott como compañeros de los hombres en las grandes luchas, y me di cuenta de que aquella mujer era una Masukott.

-¡EH! ¡Vamos ahí! ¡Vamos a buscarla! ¡Hoy hay luna llena! ¡Seguro que viene!

-No, Lilly, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… no creo que vuelva.

En aquel momento, Lilly tenía nueve años, y su abuelo, casi ochenta.

Diez años después. En las tierras de Moony, Lilly ya era toda una mujer, se había vuelto una guerrera muy fuerte pero por su edad, no la dejaban participar en las peleas más grandes, no sin un Masukott como compañero, por esta razón había ido hasta Roky para buscar a un compañero.

Lilly había cambiado un poco… no, de hecho solo su estatura, su cuerpo era el de una mujer en formación, a pesar de su edad, Ahora usaba el cabello largo y en una sola cola, alborotado arriba; sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo color azul, ahora utilizaba ropa algo anormal, aunque era una guerrera, y para ellos la ropa rara era la mejor, utilizaba una miniseta con dos bolsillos, un pantalón cargo azul y unos tenis de pelea blancos, en su costado izquierdo llevaba enfundado un cuchillo y en una hombrera que usaba como escudo en el brazo derecho otro cuchillo.

-¡Bien! ¡Vengo por ti! –Señaló la colina que estaba detrás de la aldea, al entrar de inmediato un guardia oficial la detuvo.

-Identifíquese mujer –Ordenó estoicamente el soldado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a usted? –Lilly le miró molesta- soy Lillian Von Straus, de la casa principal de Jullius Von Patrich, mi abuelo.

-… -El soldado la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Se le perdió algo? Mi rostro está aquí –Señaló su cara.

-¿Es una guerrera? –Preguntó señalando un par de cuchillos de pelea.

-… Sí… ¿Por qué?

-… -El soldado se limitó a mirarla fijamente- si causa problemas, tenemos órdenes para ejecutar a cualquier intruso.

-Oh, está bien… -Lilly se marchó de ahí buscando la salida sur del pueblo, su difunto abuelo le había dicho la dirección exacta del lago al otro lado de la colina.

Al llegar frente a una posada escuchó a unos hombres hablar sobre una gran batalla.

-¡En serio! ¡La mujer que derrotó a una Valkyria real…!

-¡No te creo!

-Es cierto, va a luchar en el gran torneo, también el capitán de la armada… y al fin veremos la defensa perfecta de la misteriosa "asesina".

-Hombre… respira.

Lilly pasó de ahí y fue hasta la colina, ahí esperó a la luna.

-… me pregunto si será la misma mujer que el abuelo encontró… -Pasó la noche entera y nada.

A la mañana siguiente fue al pueblo a comer algo. Entró a una especie de restaurante.

-¿En qué le podemos servir, Señorita? –Un hombre adulto vestido muy elegante sostenía una carta en la mano, esta carta era el menú y se lo estaba ofreciendo.

-No –Negó la carta- tráigame unos huevos con pan y jugo de naranja.

-… -El hombre escribió rápidamente en una pequeña nota- enseguida se lo traigo… por favor, espere con diligencia –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-… ¿Esperar con diligencia? Contradictorio…

-¡Hola! –De pronto apareció una mujer- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! –Preguntó con gran emoción.

-¡Eh! –Lilly casi salta de su silla por causa de la sorpresa- L-Lilly… ¿Y usted es…?

-¡Una mensajera! ¡Me encantan las personas nuevas! ¡Este lugar es pequeño! No hay muchas personas nuevas últimamente… quizá porque este lugar se está quedando sin nada divertido que hacer… así que cada vez que –La mujer continuó hablando sin parar, la mitad de las cosas que decía no tenían sentido alguno para Lilly, pero de algún modo le agradó esa mujer- y dime… -Luego de cuatro horas- ¿A qué vienes a este humilde y pequeño pueblesucho?

-¿Yo? Pues… Rocky, me pareció un buen punto para…

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabes mentir! ¡Anda dime la verdad!

-Ok… pero te vas a reír… -Lilly jugó con su cabello un poco.

-¡Anda que no!

-Ok, ok… vengo a por un Masukott, me dijeron que podría encontrarme con uno en el bosque que está al sur.

-… jem… ¿En serio? ¿Masukott? ¿Cómo un espíritu elemental? ¿Aquí? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Oye… ¿No dijiste que no ibas a reírte?

-¡JAJAJAJA!

-Ok… -Lilly puso unas monedas en la mesa y se fue- no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo… -En cuanto salió, la mujer de antes salió después.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

Y luego de una disculpa muy tediosa… ambas chicas fueron hasta el bosque.

-Al final… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Lilly, ella estaba sentada en una roca frente al lago del río, a su lado estaba la otra mujer.

-Verónica, Verónica la mensajera… disculpa lo de antes, pero me pareció gracioso… hace un año, llegó un sujeto extraño con capa negra y un arco… ya olvidé su nombre, pero también vino buscando un Masukott, no lo encontró, pero pude preguntarle muchas cosas… al principio no fue…

-¡Al punto!

-Ok, ok… bueno… shh… dijo que los Masukott solo aparecen cuando las personas que los buscan los necesitan de verdad… cuando sus corazones están dispuestos a aceptarles…

-¿En serio?

-No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo… en fin, he oído que algunas personas se los han encontrado por mera coincidencia.

-Sí, yo también he oído eso.

-… energía… -Susurró la mensajera.

-¿Cómo dices? –Ninguna apartaba la vista del lago.

-La energía de la naturaleza es la que los atrae, todas las historias que he escuchado sobre los espíritus tratan de lo mismo, la energía que empleamos para cambiar el medio.

-¿En serio eres una mensajera? Sabes mucho.

-Gracias, todo se lo debo a mi gran habilidad para hablar sin detenerme en ningún momento, habilidad que heredé de mi padre que heredó de su madre que heredó de su…

-Listo, ya entendí… hablaban mucho y por eso sabían tanto… -La joven se quedó mirando la laguna hasta que anocheció, ambas se quedaron ahí- energía… puedo intentar eso… -Saltó al suelo desde la roca.

-¿Intentar? ¿Acaso puedes desprender energía de tu cuerpo?

-… podría decirse que sí… je.

-¡¿Eres una guerrera?! ¡WOW! ¡Nunca había visto a una mujer guerrera!

-S-Sí, es raro ¿No?

-¡Es genial!

-Gracias, no todos piensan así –Lilly se entristeció un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabas de decir que nunca habías visto a una guerrera… ¿Has pensado porque?

-No, nunca lo había pensado.

-Hombres… la mayoría de guerreros son hombres, ellos creen que pueden tenerlo todo, que pueden hacerlo todo y que las mujeres son unas inútiles para pelear…

-Pero, he oído de grandes guerreras… como esa que es muy popular… la que venció a una valkiria… también hay mujeres dentro de la armada.

-Sí… pero… ellas son fuertes… muy fuertes.

Varias horas después, cayó la noche y se aproximaba el momento esperado.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? Nunca he visto a nadie desprender su energía… ¿Qué se siente?

-… la primera vez nada bien… luego de la práctica, el cuerpo se acostumbra un poco -Lilly se paró frente a la roca, juntó sus manos, se encorvó un poco y flexionó sus piernas, de pronto una especie de aura azulada se dejó notar sobre el cuerpo de la joven, como si la cubriera una capa de energía- egh... agh… -Se quejó por un leve dolor en los brazos- ¡Muéstrate de una vez! –Cayó al suelo de cara, fue muy sorprendente, de pronto solo la energía azul desapareció y ella cayó jadeante.

-¿Estás bien? –Verónica se aproximó rápidamente y la ayudó a sentarse.

-Es difícil, duelen los músculos del cuerpo.

-¡Mira! ¡¿Qué es eso?! –Una columna de humo apareció tras una explosión en el pueblo, de pronto se empezaron a oír gritos y rugidos.

-¿Un ataque? –Lilly intentó moverse, pero no lo logró- vete a ver… yo te alcanzo.

-Si –Y la mensajera echó a correr a toda prisa.

-… ahg… ¡AH! –De pronto una luz intensa chocó contra el suelo, como si fuese un relámpago, el impacto contra el suelo levantó una gran onda de choque que lanzó a Lilly al agua- rayos… ¿Qué? –Al llegar a la orilla, una garra enorme estaba extendida, dispuesta a ayudar.

-Lo siento… -Dijo una voz masculina, pero muy fina, como si temiera a una respuesta violenta- no controlo bien el transportador de luz… -Se disculpó.

-¡AHHHH! –Gritó Lilly al ver una gran cara azul con ojos amarillos y unos enormes colmillos.

-¡Espera! ¡Cuidad…! –Fue tarde, Lilly ya había caído de nuevo al agua- rayos… ¿Qué clase de guerrera eres? Es fácil asustarte… anda, acércate o me iré.

-¡No! –Lilly apareció de nuevo y salió del lago- espera por favor… vaya… es que no esperaba que llegases.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? ¿No me llamaste tú?

-S-Sí, creo que sí… vaya… ¿Eres un Masukott?

-Así nos nombran ustedes, mi nombre es Iskandar el espíritu de la luna… o más bien el que viene de la luna –Señala la gran luna- ¿No es hermosa? Ah… -Suspira- su hermosa luz renueva mi fuerza.

-¿Iskandar? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-¡El que me puso mi madre! ¡No te burles!

-L-Lo siento… es algo raro tu nombre, solo eso… jeje… en fin, mi nombre es Lillian Von Straus, pero puedes llamarme Lilly.

-¿Y dices que mi nombre es raro? ¿Has escuchado como suena el tuyo? JAJAJAJA –El chico rió con fuerza.

-Oye… ¿Esa careta de lobo… es tuya?

-Pues sí, es una máscara muy especial –Hasta ese momento, Iskandar había llevado el rostro cubierto.

-Vaya… igual a lo que vio mi abuelo… un sombrero peludo, con orejas, colmillos, ojos amarillos… grandes guantes como garras…

-Sí, sí… -Iskandar se quitó el sombrero del rostro- estos son mis ojos reales –Eran unos grandes ojos rojos… boca y nariz como de perro… y su tono de piel era gris ratón.

-¿Hay más como tú? Digo… con las mismas características físicas que tu.

-Sí, mi familia y la mayoría de mis vecinos…

-Es genial… -Lilly se aproximó y tocó la nariz.

-¡Hey!

-Jeje… es suave… ¿Tienes orejas también?

-¡No me toques más! ¡No me gusta que las mujeres humanas me aprieten como si fuese un gato! ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres!

-Que seas mi compañero de lucha.

-Ni hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿No son ustedes luchadores?!

-Sí, pero a mí no me gusta pelear… si solo era por eso… me voy.

-¡Ahg! ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Tantos años…! –Y en ese momento una gran explosión llamó la atención de ambos- Oh no… lo había olvidado… tu… mira, ahora tengo que ir a ayudar, así que no te vayas.

-… (¿Acaso piensa que le obedeceré porque sí?) -Iskandar se le quedó mirando mientras Lilly echaba a correr en dirección al pueblo.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡¡ATAQUE FRONTAL! ¿O mejor

Capítulo 2: ¡ATAQUE FRONTAL! ¿O mejor no?

-(Mierda… mierda… tanto tiempo y todo para nada… para que ese engreído tío con capucha se negara… ¿Acaso no se supone que son luchadores? ¿Qué clase de Masukott odia pelear?) –Y frente a ella pasó una gran casa rodando por el bosque, estuvo a punto de golpearla- ¿Qué está pasando ahí? –Lilly tomó ambas cuchillas y continuó su carrera.

Al llegar al pueblo, una gran parte estaba en llamas.

-Ugh… -Bajo un tronco se encontraba uno de los soldados, estaba herido y había mucha sangre en el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¡Soldado! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! –Lilly apartó el tronco con mucha facilidad.

-Ugh… mons… monstruos… defensa… impenetrable… no pudimo… no pudimos contra ellos… son demasiados… huye… busc… busca ayuda…

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No huiré de una pelea! ¡¿Por dónde se fueron?!

-… noroeste… tenga cuidado…

Luego de llevar al soldado a una casa más o menos entera, Lilly fue en busca de los monstruos… no le tomó mucho tiempo.

-¡! –Lilly dio un salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar que una gran bola de acero la aplastara, la gran bola se abrió como un armadillo y dejó ver a una criatura con cuernos, grandes dientes y garras, las patas y el cien por ciento de su espalda estaba cubierta con placas metálicas de apariencia impenetrable- Oh… con que era un gunboll, entiendo porque el soldado no pudo atravesar el metal… pero… esto será un entrenamiento más para mi… ¡Demostraré mi fuerza! ¡Tú caerás! –Lilly saltó con sus cuchillas al aire y lanzó una- _¡TÉCNICA FURTIVA! ¡SILENCIO ABSOLUTO!_ –La cuchilla que lanzó se incrustó entre dos placas, el monstruo trató de golpear a Lilly, pero había desaparecido- ¡Conozco como pelean ustedes! –Lilly había aparecido de nuevo bajo el cuello del monstruo, y con la otra cuchilla atacó…- rayos… -La lengua del monstruo le atrapó el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo y la lanzó contra una casa… sin embargo, Lilly resistió el impacto parándose en el muro con ambos pies, aunque no evitó el destrozar la casa, evitó una muerte por impacto a gran velocidad- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! (¿Desde cuándo un gunboll tiene una lengua así?) Además… es demasiado rápido… pero, no me rendiré, he entrenado demasiado para dejarme vencer… -Lilly salió de las ruinas de la casa y apenas salió, su cuchillo, el que estaba incrustado en el gunboll, casi le atraviesa la cabeza, lo evitó agachándose- ¡! –El cuchillo se incrustó en una roca, lo tomó y fue de nuevo- así que eres más listo que la mayoría… (Esto es raro… ¿No deberían ser más tontos?) –Lilly corrió hacia el gunboll- _¡TÉCNICA NINJA! ¡DUPLICADOS PERFECTOS!_ –Lilly cerró sus ojos mientras corría y formó un posición de manos, un sello, y así aparecieron tres copias suyas, idénticas- (Al menos esto lo confundirá) –Lilly saltó a lo alto de un edificio, las otras empezaron a saltar entre los demás edificios, revolviéndose y cambiando de posición entre ellas- (Aunque son solo ilusiones) –Una de las copias saltó, la lengua larga y enorme le dio un latigazo que la hizo desaparecer, luego la segunda copia corrió por detrás, pero el gunboll dio un pisotón tan fuerte que el suelo comenzó a temblar y esto provocó que la copia perdiera el equilibrio, momento justo para dar una patada.

La última copia saltó frente a la cabeza del monstruo.

-¡GRRR! –Gruñó el gunboll y luego soltó un gran rugido, provocó una onda de choque que lanzó al duplicado contra un edificio, así se deshizo de todas las copias.

Para cuando el monstruo se dio cuenta, Lilly ya estaba bajo su cuello.

-¡Muere! –El gunboll no tiene puntos débiles por encima, pero por debajo es otra historia, hay menos placas solidas y más carne- ¡Eh! –Un gran golpe lanzó al gunboll contra un edificio… era…- ¡OTRO GUNBOLL! –Una bestia casi idéntica a la otra, se había convertido en bola y golpeado a su "compañero" lazándolo lejos de la muerte certera- ¿Dos? Esto es demasiado… -El suelo comenzó a temblar… y cada vez era más fuerte el temblor…- genial… -Susurró la joven… y luego se volteó, otros dos monstruos estaban tras ella.

-¡Atrás! –Gritó un soldado desde una azotea, y con una bazooka disparó al monstruo más cercano a Lilly justo en el rostro.

El disparo causó una gran nube de humo y un rugido ensordecedor alertó a todo ser viviente cercano a esa cuadra.

-¡Huye idiota! –Gritó Lilly, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el gunboll atacado se convirtió en una gran bola de acero rodante que fue directo al soldado, quien se encontraba sobre el edificio. Lilly se escondió tras un muro semidestruido- no puedo rendirme… -Su respiración estaba agitada- tengo que pensar… tengo que relajarme… -Respiró profundamente varias veces- (Espero que Verónica esté bien) –Lilly observó tras el muro, los monstruos se estaban empezando a mover, era casi como si la estuviesen buscando con la mirada- (¿De qué van estos gunboll? ¿Por qué son tan listos?) –Volvió a mirar- (¡Rayos!) –Uno de los gunboll abrió su hocico y lanzó una gran bola de energía, el monstruo pareció perder el equilibrio y por poco se desmaya, pero rápidamente se puso en pie de nuevo- (Eso era desprender energía… pero como un ataque… ¡Esto está fuera de mis limites! ¡NO! ¡Lo juré! ¡No perderé! -Pero sus gritos llamaron la atención de los tres gunboll restantes, estos giraron a toda velocidad hacia ella en su forma de bola- Tengo que escapar -Lilly intentando ponerse de pie se resbaló- ¡Maldición! -El retumbo del suelo y el ruido de las placas metálicas en el caparazón de los gunboll rompiendo todo a su paso provocó que su corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza, asustada, la joven guerrera buscó con toda su fuerza un escondite o alguna salida, pero era tarde, los gunboll estaban sobre ella- ¡! -Lilly cerró los ojos y se acuclilló esperando su muerte inminente, pero… no pasó nada… lentamente abrió sus ojos para cerciorarse de todo, sin embargo lo que se encontró de frente fueros los ojos rojos del Masukott, Iskandar, el chico parecía estar terriblemente serio.

Iskandar había estirado ambos brazos en direcciones opuestas para detener a los dos gunboll que venían de cada lado, y su pierna izquierda para detener al que venía desde enfrente, apoyándose solo con su pierna derecha.

-Que molestos son estos gusanos -Iskandar flexionó su pierna izquierda y luego la estiró con una tremenda fuerza, provocando que la gran bola de placas metálicas volviera en reversa hasta chocar contra una casa y volverla escombros; ahora con ambas piernas en el suelo, el Masukott de la luna cerró un poco sus manos, solamente para sostener mejor a los gunboll y en un movimiento los levantó a ambos sobre su cabeza- ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? -Preguntó Iskandar con obvia molestia.

-N-No… digo… ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! -Gritó señalando a las dos bolas de metal sobre ellos.

-Esto no es nada… -En ese momento el tercer y cuarto gunboll aparecieron de nuevo, pero Iskandar les lanzó a sus compañeros lo suficientemente fuerte como para agrietar los escudos- ¿Es que estos monstruos se consideran fuertes en este mundo? -El chico miró todo a su alrededor, las casas en llamas y la mayoría destruidas, olfateó el aire pero no halló rastros de sangre, el soldado con la bazooka logró escapar, y si era inteligente ya estaría muy adentro en la montaña- Mir… -Pero Iskandar detuvo su discurso cuando notó que la chica Lilly no se había puesto de pie y seguía sentada en el suelo, mirándolo como si esperara algo, así que, recordando lo que su madre le dijo una vez, agarró con sus grandes garras a Lilly por los hombros y la puso de pie como si fuera una muñeca, luego miró su cabello y le pasó la garra derecha sobre este- listo…

-¡¿Listo qué?! -Gritó molesta- ¡Eres muy fuerte, casi me rompes los brazos!

-Oh… ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi madre me dijo que es una costumbre humana que los chicos ayuden a levantarse a las chicas! -El Masukott, obviamente no tenía idea de cómo ser un caballero, posiblemente porque era una bestia salvaje… o porque era un crio.

-Oh… déjalo ya -Soltó Lilly con desazón- creí que no te gustaba pelear -dijo con las manos en las caderas.

-Ah… solo cuando es necesario -Iskandar desvió la mirada y se rascó el mentón con suavidad, estaba algo sonrojado.

En ese momento una gran explosión les llamó la atención.

-Mierda… ¿Quién atacaría este lugar? -Lilly se ajustó los guanteletes de metal, perdió sus cuchillos y ahora tendría que luchar mano a mano si era necesario- si no me vas a ayudar, entonces es mejor que vuelvas a tu adorada luna -La chica se levantó, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y se encaminó en dirección a la explosión.

-E-Espera… yo… te ayudaré, vine de todas formas… ¿No? -El chico, avergonzado, la siguió- soy mejor en un cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Cómo eres tú?

-Me gustan las dagas o los cuchillos, pero me entrené lo suficiente como para darte algo de lata -Bromeó, aunque tenía muy en claro que no podría parar un golpe de sus garras, ya que su pequeña armadura era mil veces más liviana y suave que las duras placas del gunboll que el Masukott Iskandar rompió con tan solo apretar un poco sus garras.

-E-Entiendo… será mejor no hacerte enojar -Masculló el joven algo intimidado.

-(¿Qué es esto? ¿Se lo creyó aún usando un tono sarcástico?) -Aún con algunas dudas acerca del joven extraño que tenía a su lado, Lilly tenía problemas más serios- Mira, no sé como tratan estos problemas en tu mundo, pero aquí tenemos que ser cuidadosos si no queremos morir.

-¿Morir? -Preguntó el joven algo intrigado.

-Sí, cuando nos acerquemos más, observaremos la situación más detenidamente y planearemos algo, no tengo armas y esas explosiones parecían ser de alguna clase de cañón de energía o algo así.

-Mmm… le das muchas vueltas.

-Solo sigue mis órdenes.

-Ok, ok…

Algo molestos, ambos continuaron el caminar entre las calles hasta llegar a un callejón, entraron por él y fueron hasta un agujero en una valla de madera que había en él.

-¡En nombre de la revolución, debéis darnos todo lo que poseías, dinero, comida, ropa! -Gritaba un hombre vestido de oficial sobre un tanque bípedo con grandes cañones como brazos- Si os rehusáis… destruiremos todo el lugar -Señaló una iglesia que había a lo lejos y de inmediato una gran explosión la hizo desaparecer en segundos.

El lugar donde estaba el tanque bípedo era la plaza principal, a su alrededor habían docenas de soldados armados con armas de energía y espadas en las cinturas, frente a ellos, habían arrodillado y atado a decenas de hombres y mujeres, ancianos, ancianas, hombres, mujeres, niños, incluso a los soldados.

-… -Lilly solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar- esa explosión ¿De dónde vino? -Le preguntó a su compañero, quien no despegaba la vista de la dirección contraria a la explosión.

-Hay un tanque en aquella dirección, debe ser el que disparó.

-¿Por qué lo dejarían tan lejos?

-¿Importa?

-Claro que sí… cielos, usa un poco esa cabeza afelpada que tienes -Tras un largo suspiro, Lilly siguió observando- tendrás que encargarte tu de esa torreta o tanque… -Murmuró sin prestar atención a su compañero.

-Ok… -Susurró el Masukott.

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a atacarnos?! -Gritó Verónica, la mensajera, que, de alguna manera se desató y se puso de pie.

-Oh, casi lo olvido… también a las mujeres -Chasqueó los dedos y cuatro soldados enormes con grandes rifles en sus espaldas salieron de la formación y fueron hacia la chica, siendo la primera.

-¿Eh? -Inconscientemente, Verónica dio un paso atrás.

-Descuida, no te aremos… mucho daño -Dijo el general con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

De inmediato los cuatro hombres sujetaron a la chica, sin embargo, el agarre no tardó mucho, una rápida figura saltó frente a todos y golpeó en el rostro al primer soldado, el golpe fue tan fuerte que varios dientes y una gran cantidad de sangre salieron volando, la figura era la de Lilly, pero no se detuvo, el segundo soldado recibió una patada en el estomago que de inmediato le dejó inconsciente mientras salía despedido varios metros hacia atrás; el tercero no tuvo tiempo de reacción y recibió dos golpes en el pecho, el impacto rompió la caja torácica y le mató de inmediato; el cuarto ya estaba alerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para asestar un golpe a la chica, Lilly lo esquivó y le lanzó una fuerte patada que le rompió varias costillas y le lanzó contra un edificio.

-Técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo CQC, Energy-Full-Burst -Describió el general.

-… -Lilly se paró frente a Verónica, quien aún estaba en shock, le echó una mirada y le sonrió, ella instintivamente sonrió, pero luego empezó a llorar- se equivoca.

-¿Eh? ¿En qué? -Preguntó el hombre, confiado, ya que todos los soldados le apuntaban a la chica.

-El Energy-Full-Burst es un prototipo de cómo debería ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en igual de condiciones, mi CQC es el Energy-Destructor-Worlds, la versión avanzada -Nadie lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero, los puños y los pies de Lilly parecían estar electrizados, pequeñas descargas eléctricas salían de ellos.

-Ohhh… pareces bastante amenazadora… pero… creo que estás en una clara desventaja.

-(¿Dónde diablos se metió ese idiota?) -Lilly miró en la dirección de donde saltó, ya que cuando lo hizo no estaba él a su lado, de alguna forma desapareció, pero… ahora no era tiempo de lamentarse- (Este maldito tiene razón, no importa si es un Masukott, esos hombres tienen rifles de energía) -El general seguía hablando idioteces mientras ella examinaba cada centímetro del lugar, estaba en una desventaja tremenda, además, los hombres y mujeres detrás suyo estaban en un grave peligro.

-Sin embargo… debo cumplir mis promesas -Concluyó el sujeto y levantó la mano, haciendo la misma señal que hizo antes de destruir la iglesia.

-¡! -El cuerpo de Lilly se puso rígido de golpe esperando las explosiones.

-¿Eh? -El general miró hacia atrás, donde deberían estar sus armas destructivas… y de repente hubo una explosión, pero no fue en algún edificio del pueblo, de hecho fue en el lugar donde se suponía que estaría su tanque- ¿Pero qué…? -No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, una gran explosión en medio de sus hombres le interrumpió.

-¡RROOOOOAAAAAAAAA! -Un rugido ensordecedor disipó el polvo de la explosión, la onda de choque lanzó a varios soldados unos metros en el aire y en medio de ella se encontraba el Masukott que vino de la luna.

-¡Iskandar! -Gritó aliviada Lilly- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

-¡No me grites! ¡Tú me dijiste que me encargara del tanque! ¡ADEMÁS! ¡NO ERA UNO! ¡ERAN DIEZ! -Gritó furioso.

-¡¿D-Diez?! -Dijo anonadada la chica- e-este Masukott… ¿C-Cuanto poder tiene…? Además… ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

-¡Maldito! ¡Ataquen! -Gritó el general apuntando al recién llegado.

Iskandar recibió todos y cada uno de los disparos de energía sin mover un musculo.

-¡Iskandar! -Le llamó Lilly.

-JAJAJAJA -Se burló el general volviéndose a la chica- me cobraré cada uno de mis tanques con tu cuerpo y con el de esa chic… -Pero el general no logró decir nada más, ya que el tanque en el que estaba parado explotó por el golpe que Iskandar le dio por la parte posterior, este fue tan poderoso que el tanque se partió por la mitad antes de explotar, llevándose consigo al general.

-Grrrr… -Gruñó Iskandar- en mi lengua… Iskandar significa… ¡INMORTAL! -Gritó furioso, pero de nuevo fue acribillado por los disparos de los soldados- Que tercos que son los humanos -Iskandar les miró con una mirada penetrante, ante la declaración del Masukott sobre su extraña cualidad y la manifestación de esta, los soldados soltaron sus rifles y empezaron a huir- no… no… nunca dejes huir a tu presa… -Dijo el chico- sabias palabras de mi padre -Exclamó antes de saltar quince metros sobre el suelo y luego caer con su puño al frente, al caer destruyó el suelo y creó un cráter aún más grande que el anterior y la onda de choque derribó cuatro edificios que estaban cerca, sin embargo ningún soldado logró escapar.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3: Highest Spirit

Capítulo 3: Highest Spirit

Luego del ataque de la rebelión, los aldeanos empezaron a reconstruir todo lo que Iskandar y los soldados destruyeron, sin embargo todos estuvieron de acuerdo en perdonar a aquel chico tan inocente y algo idiota.

Ya había amanecido en Rocky, así que Lilly salió de la posada a estirar un poco sus piernas.

-¿Verónica? -Preguntó Lilly al verla tan de repente.

-No te di las gracias -Dijo algo avergonzada- lo siento, debí hacerlo antes -Dijo la joven algo cabizbaja.

-N-No hay problema, no podría ver como lastiman a las personas buenas y no hacer nada.

-Pero… te pusimos en peligro, ni siquiera eres de este pueblo… y sin embargo…

-Olvídalo ya por favor -Lilly le puso su mano en el hombro a la joven, que normalmente hablaba hasta por los codos y ahora estaba tan deprimida- eres mi primera amiga, no importa si somos de otro país…

-¿Amiga? -Preguntó algo más animada.

-Hm -Asintió la joven con una agradable sonrisa.

-Jejeje… -Empezó a reír la joven mensajera- de verdad… gracias… -La chica tenía un paquete detrás suyo- esto… es para ti -Levantó el gran paquete rectangular y se lo dio a la chica- era de mi padre, él fue un gran guerrero en su juventud, por favor, acéptalo.

-Eh… pero… yo… -Lilly no quería siquiera tocar el paquete- no puedo…

-Me salvaste la vida y salvaste a mi hogar… por favor…

-… -Lilly lo dudó por un momento, pero… no podía negarse, pensase lo que pensase- ok… -Dijo tras un suspiro- gracias -Tomó el paquete y con cuidado lo abrió.

-Se llama Death Whisper, mi papá la obtuvo tras derrotar a un demonio en una montaña del norte, nunca la logró dominar, emana un poder extraño y es extremadamente pesada para ser una espada corta…

-… -Lilly la tomó por el mango, era una espada corta de color negro de mango a punta, una empuñadura delgada terminaba en un rombo puntiagudo y empezaba por una cubierta recta con curvas hacia arriba, poco después de empezada la hoja tenía cuatro puntas curvas afiladas, dos a cada lado de esta, en la punta tenía otras cuatro que le daban apariencia de dientes, más una punta un poco más ancha y con forma de daga- es una espada algo extraña… -Comentó la joven cuando la levantó- no me parece para nada pesada.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Verónica- muchos hombres fuertes han intentado levantarla… la mayoría no lo logró y los que sí… pues no lograron elevarla más de un metro del suelo.

-… -Lilly la balanceó un par de veces y dio un par de estocadas en el aire antes de enfundarla en la parte posterior de su cintura- es cierto, emana una extraña presencia.

-De verdad eres sorprendente… -Verónica la miró de pies a cabeza- una vez vino a la aldea un hechicero muy extraño, era un anciano pervertido, pero muy sabio y conocía mucho sobre espadas, me dijo que esa espada no podría ser manipulada por alguien común, también dijo que la espada cambiaría de forma en una situación especial.

-¿Cambiar de forma? ¿Entonces es una espada mágica? -Lilly empezó a sentirse mal por aceptar tan preciado objeto.

-Nadie en este lugar logró levantarla, que aparezca una chica linda que sí, es una coincidencia y oportunidad que no debe dejarse pasar, por favor, no te sientas culpable, me alegra que pueda recompensarte adecuadamente… por cierto -Dijo luego de recordar algo- ¿Qué pasó con ese chico raro? ¿El que hizo más daños en la batalla de ayer?

-¿Iskandar? Ah… pues… él en realidad es el Masukott que fuimos a buscar ayer en el lago del bosque.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡WOW! ¡Es genial!

-Sí, dijo que me ayudaría a entrar al gran torneo si yo le ayudaba con algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme inmediatamente… pero volvió a su hogar, si lo llegase a necesitar solamente tengo que sacar una pequeña parte de mi energía y él vendría enseguida.

-Los Masukott son increíbles… ¡¿Dijiste entrar al gran torneo?! ¡¿El torneo mundial de guerreros?!

-Sí -Contestó con gran confianza- ahora que tengo un Masukott como compañero, no deberían darme problemas.

-… Entiendo, parece que vas en serio.

-Así es, voy a por todos.

-En ese caso… te diriges a la capital… -Verónica meditó un poco- ¿Qué te parece encontrar a otro Masukott, he oído que en la ciudad Highest Spirit se ha visto a uno, solo son rumores… tendrías que desviarte un poco al noroeste, pero merece la pena investigar, además, me han dicho que hay una heladería famosa que vende un postre increíble.

-Ok, ok… ya entendí, iré a investigar un poco… de hecho me iré de inmediato.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Verónica algo triste.

-Sí, siento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero se suponía que estaría aquí solo por un día a lo mucho y me he retrasado, no puedo llegar tarde al torneo.

-Entiendo… ¡Está bien! ¡Estaré viendo la transmisión y te apoyaré desde aquí!

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Lilly subió a una carreta que iba hacia Highest Spirt, según Verónica encontrar al Masukott no sería tarea fácil, sin embargo, hacerlo le convendría mucho, ya que los hombres de la capital le darían problemas aún teniendo a Iskandar de su lado.

-(¿Qué clase de Masukott será? ¿Algo grande y poderoso…? Aunque…) -Lilly viajaba en la parte trasera de la carreta, sentada junto a una gran cantidad de heno que transportaban- (Iskandar es tremendamente fuerte y parece muy joven… tal vez sea una chica, supuestamente aparece y desaparece…) Solo espero que no sea un fantasma o algo aterrador.

-¿Decía? -Preguntó el conductor al haber oído a Lilly.

-No, nada… hablaba conmigo misma -Se excusó- por cierto ¿Sabe algo sobre el Masukott que aparece en Highest Spirit?

-¿Masukott? Pues no lo sé, he oído rumores, pero no son fiables… espero que no se dirija hacia allá solo por eso.

-De hecho sí, pero no hay problema, de todas formas iba hacia la capital.

-Entiendo… bueno, lo único que sé es que aparece en las madrugadas y cuando lo hace algo de fruta o comida desaparece.

-Suena más a un ladrón que a un Masukott -Agregó Lilly tranquilamente.

-Por eso no son fiables los rumores -Acertó el conductor sin voltear a mirarla.

-Me cercioraré personalmente, no pierdo nada.

Al llegar al pueblo construido en un islote, Lilly notó de inmediato un aura negativa sobre este, las personas caminaban cabizbajas, muchos con ojeras y aparentemente agotados físicamente, a pesar de ser temprano aún.

-¿Quién es usted? Identifíquese -Le ordenó un guardia.

-Lillian Von Straus, de la casa de Jullius Von Patrich, guerrera -Contestó ella totalmente molesta, sin embargo, el soldado era ley y tenía que demostrar algo de respeto por ello.

-¿Guerrera? -Preguntó el hombre mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-Sí… ¿Hay algún problema con eso? -Preguntó de forma cortante.

-Ninguno… pero si causa problem…

-No serán capaz de matarme, así que ahórrese las palabras -Dijo Lilly saliendo del puente y poniendo un pie en las calles de roca, el soldado estuvo a punto de soltarle una reprimenda, pero Lilly le dejó atrás en un tumulto de gente, rápidamente se acopló al andar, observó un poco el lugar, las calles, las personas, entradas, salidas, soldados, pero nadie dijo nada sobre el Masukott ladrón- quizá sea solo un rumor -Dijo luego de dos horas de búsqueda, al sentirse agotada por el viaje, buscó un lugar donde sentarse a tomar algo de aire.

Unos minutos después llegó a un café cerca de un puerto, decidió tomar algo de té ahí antes de ir a una posada.

-Te lo digo enserio, el ejército revolucionario atacó Rocky -Los rumores de su batalla en Rocky se propagaron más rápido de lo que pensaba, algunos hombres hablaban sobre ello- de hecho al parecer usaron algunos tanques bípedos para sitiar la ciudad, también oí que algunos Gunbolls fueron enviados.

-¿Gunbolls? -Preguntó otro- ¿No son esos que usa el ejercito de la capital?

-Sí, seguramente los robaron.

-¿Robar? ¿Cómo diablos robas un monstruo entrenado que pesa ocho toneladas?

-(¿Ocho toneladas?) -Lilly sonrió al recordar como Iskandar los derrotó con terrible facilidad.

-No, no… es algo raro y sospechoso -Dijo el mismo que preguntaba.

-Supuestamente un guerrero luchó y derrotó solo a la armada.

-¡! -Lilly escupió el té de golpe, esto llamó la atención de los hombres, pero rápidamente la ignoraron.

-¿Un solo hombre? -Dijo el oyente.

-Sí, al menos eso dijeron, eran diez tanques bípedos, cerca de cincuenta hombres, y unos cuatro o cinco gunbolls.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Acaso no has visto las peleas en los torneos? -Preguntó el que contaba la historia- al menos yo he visto hombres que acabaron con Masukotts en un movimiento, como ese tal Jack The Black Shadow, derrotó a un Masukott que había entrado en el enlace unos minutos antes, dicen que la capital lo nombró jefe de la guardia real, pero él se negó.

-Tío, dices muchas tonterías, ningún humano puede derrotar a un Masukott, mucho menos luego de enlazarse.

-Olvida eso, el punto es que los revolucionarios atacaron Rocky usando Gunbolls, eso es ciento por ciento verdad, no hay duda… y he estado pensando en "eso"… ¿Qué tal si el ejército revolucionario lo envió aquí para espiar o que se yo.

-Deja de decir tonterías -Le reprendió su amigo- "eso" solo roba comida y asusta a la gente, no hay ninguna conexión con los revolucionarios.

-Disculpen -Dijo Lilly interrumpiendo- no pude evitar oír su conversación… ¿Qué es "eso" de lo que hablaban?

-¿Qué "¿Qué es "eso"? -Repitió el informante- ¿Acaso eres nueva?

-De hecho vengo de Rocky -Contestó con calma.

-¡¿En serio?! -Preguntó el hombre aún más animado- Anda siéntate y cuéntanos que pasó allá.

-Oye, no incomodes a la chica -Le reprendió el oyente.

-N-No es necesario, solo me da curiosidad "eso"… no se referirán al… Masuk -Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, uno de los hombres le detuvo cubriéndole la boca.

-Shhhh -Le chitó con nerviosismo, miró de un lado a otro como si escondiese un tesoro- "eso", dile "eso"…

-Ok, ok… -Lentamente, Lilly dio un paso atrás, como si el nerviosismo de los hombres se le hubiese pegado al cuerpo.

-"Eso" aparece en las madrugadas más frías y oscuras, dicen que es un monstruo que devora humanos de un bocado -Decía el hombre, que al parecer sabía mucho acerca de todo.

-No exageres -Le reprendió su amigo- "eso" solo roba algo de comida de vez en cuando, pero…

-Tétrico -Dijo la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa- (Aunque parece muy poderoso, si consigo enlistarlo, seré imparable) ¿A qué hora dijeron que aparecía?

-Cinco

-Dos

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro irritados por su discrepancia.

-O-Ok… muchas gracias…

-No irá a buscarlo… alguien como usted sería fácilmente devorada por ese demonio -Dijo el más joven, aunque solo unos años menor a su amigo.

-Hn… -Negó la joven y luego de una corta despedida se preparó para irse a una posada.

-Por cierto -Dijo el otro, el hombre que contaba la historia sobre Rocky- ¿Sabe algo sobre los suceso de Rocky?

-Sí… -Contestó con una sonrisa- mi Masukott y yo atacamos a los revolucionarios hasta hacerlos desparecer -Su respuesta dejó fríos a ambos hombres, luego de su cálida sonrisa y de que se marchara, los sujetos se dieron cuenta que la joven portaba una espada y su complexión parecía muy atlética.

La madrugada del día siguiente.

-Así que quieres otro Masukott para entrar al torneo -Decía Iskandar, quien permanecía sentado en una gran caja de madera, ambos habían ido a explorar los callejones y se detuvieron a descansar- ¿No eres algo codiciosa?

-Calla, en guerra avisada no muere soldado -Dijo tras beber algo de agua en una botella.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Preguntó el joven Iskandar- igual morirán soldados… da igual si les avisan o no.

-Me refiero a… -Pero si continuaba la conversación amanecería y continuaría discutiendo con su compañero- olvídalo, sigamos la búsqueda.

Pero amaneció y no hubo rastros del monstruo, así que Lilly fue a dormir un poco antes de ir por información, tenía entendido que en esa ciudad vendían un helado delicioso.

-¡Un helado legendario por favor! -Pidió en la barra de la heladería, el lugar estaba lleno de chicas jóvenes y posiblemente eran de alguna familia adinerada.

-Sale -Dijo la camarera y poco después llegó con una copa de vidrio con un helado que prácticamente brillaba debido a su estado tan frio como el hielo mismo- provecho -Dijo la camarera con una sonrisa.

-… -Lilly lo miró de arriba abajo, el helado estaba dividido en capas y entre ellas había mus de chocolate y fresas cortadas por la mitad, hasta arriba habían trozos de alguna semilla local, así que sin más preámbulos, levantó la cuchara y cogió algo de la crema superior junto a unas semillas y una porción de helado, se la llevó a la boca y…- ¡HUMMMMMMMM! -El sabor dulce, el crujir y el frío invadieron su boca de lleno hasta congelarle el cerebro- ¡E-E-Está buenísimo! -Balbuceó con los labios entumidos- ¡Ya sé! ¡Invitaré a Iskandar! -Sin darse cuenta, sus gritos de emoción llamaron la atención de las demás clientas y para cuando invocó al Masukott todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda tan temprano? Creí que esperaríamos… hasta… -Iskandar miró a su alrededor- el amanecer… ¿Dónde diablos estoy? -Preguntó algo molesto.

-Oye, cuida tu lenguaje -Le reprendió Lilly- ten, prueba -Lilly extendió la cuchara con una porción de helado y crema hacia Iskandar.

-… -Iskandar miró la cuchara, pero de inmediato notó las miradas furtivas y algunos comentarios a su alrededor- sabes… a-aquí solo hay chicas… -Dijo algo nervioso.

-Oh, sí… eso parece -Dijo Lilly mirando a su alrededor.

-Hm… -Tragó saliva- y-yo… no me siento bien… mejor… vuelvo más tarde… -Y luego de eso desapareció tan fácilmente como llegó.

-Eh… no lo probó… -Lilly, algo decepcionada, devoró el helado de una cucharada- ¿Qué le pasará? -Saboreó un poco más el helado- está riquísimo…

-Disculpa… -Una chica se acercó a Lilly- eso de antes, era un Masukott… masculino, si no me equivoco -La chica era rubia y de ojos azules, su cabello corto parecía algo desordenado, pero tenía un estilo atrayente, unos labios rojos anchos que cuadraban perfectamente con el estereotipo "rubia", pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su ropa, que en realidad era una armadura de combate del tipo "Comet", el brazo derecho estaba cubierto por completo por un guante y una hombrera negra con detalles azules y grises, el brazo izquierdo solamente tenía una muñequera, vestía un abrigo metálico negro por fuera y azul por dentro, un peto negro con un extraño cierre por zipper, un cinturón que cruzaba en equis justo en su cadera y unas botas, la derecha más alta que la izquierda; a primera vista, era una guerrera igual que Lilly.

-Eh… -Lilly quedó impactada por su delicada pero fuerte belleza- sí… Iskandar es un chico -Contestó al fin.

-Parecía algo incomodo, debe ser algo tímido con las chicas; ten cuidado en donde los invocas cuando no estés en combate, ellos no son mascotas con los que puedes jugar cuando quieras… son compañeros.

-Oh, sí… yo solo…

-No tienes porque darme respuestas -Dijo con una sonrisa- solo es una observación, créeme, una buena relación con ellos podría sacarte de un aprieto en el futuro.

-Sí… lo tendré en cuenta…

-Bien, me voy, disculpa por interrumpirte -Y justo cuando la chica se iba, Lilly la miró detenidamente.

-Definitivamente es una guerrera, esa armadura… es única -Susurró para sí- me pregunto si la veré en el torneo.

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 4: Night Spirit

Capítulo 4: Night Spirit

La madrugada siguiente.

-Lo siento -Dijo Lilly cuando Iskandar apareció, ella bajó la mirada e inclinó su cuerpo un poco para denotar su disculpa- solo quería compartir el helado, pero te hice sentir incomodo en ese lugar, de verdad lo siento.

-Ah, eso… bueno, no importa -Contestó algo avergonzado- sigamos buscando a ese monstruo aterrador.

-Sí… -Rápidamente levantó su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor, era muy oscuro, por alguna razón la poca iluminación que había apenas le dejaba ver algo- es mucho más temprano que ayer… así que buscaremos por el mercado, me dijeron que había desaparecido un saco entero de manzanas ayer.

-Entiendo… quizá pueda ser de más ayuda si encuentras una pista solida -Dijo el joven pensando en voz alta.

-Una pista solida… ¿Cómo qué?

-Ah… como una prenda… o una huella, una huella estaría bien.

-… ¿Puedes rastrear? -Le preguntó algo impresionada.

-Sí, es fácil cuando uso este traje -Dijo y estiró sus brazos para que viera bien su apariencia- andando, no queremos que nos deje atrás.

-Sí, vamos.

Al llegar al mercado, todos los puestos estaban cerrados con celosías de madera, de modo que no podía entrar ni un gato, los pasillos entre los distintos puestos estaban completamente vacios, no había nada ni nadie, caminaron un poco en completo silencio, observando todas las esquinas y todos los rincones, escuchando incluso el susurro del viento, si aparecía el monstruo, Lilly tenía a Iskandar a su lado para pelear, pero ella tendría que intervenir si fuese un ataque sorpresa.

-Te digo que no hay nada aquí -La voz de un hombre más adelante les alertó y de inmediato saltaron al techo de uno de los puestos, ahí se acostaron boca abajo para ver de quien se trataba. De repente tres hombres en armadura aparecieron, armados con rifles y espadas en la cintura, eran soldados del imperio.

-Y yo te digo que cierres la boca -Le dijo otro soldado.

-Son ordenes de los superiores, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, estoy con Esteve, no hay nada, larguémonos y vayamos a dormir un poco.

-Cierren la boca los dos, reciben un salario igual que yo, trabajen por él maldita sea -Les reprendió a ambos.

De repente un ruido en el otro lado de donde Lilly e Iskandar se ocultaban llamó la atención de ambos grupos.

-¡Por ahí! ¡Vamos! -Ordenó el hombre tras levantar su rifle y correr seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

-Vamos -Susurró Lilly, pero Iskandar, sin mirarla, la detuvo poniendo su garra en el hombro de la joven; Iskandar miraba fijamente hacia una esquina oculta en las sombras, cuando Lilly lo notó, siguió con su mirada al lugar donde Iskandar veía con tanto detenimiento- a-algo se movió -Susurró Lilly algo asustada.

-Espera -Contestó Iskandar en un susurro; ambos tenían sus miradas fijas en el lugar, una esquina oscura donde de repente, apareció una figura humana envuelta en una capa que parecía estar hecha de fuego negro, esta cubría casi todo su cuerpo e imposibilitaba el verle.

La silueta miró hacia ambos lados antes de asomarse por una rendija en el delgado muro de madera que protegía y guardaba la mercancía, el personaje misterioso se apartó un paso y ante la mirada expectante de Lilly e Iskandar, la persona encapuchada rajó la madera como si fuese papel, lo más impresionante fue el método que usó, unos látigos oscuros hechos de runas, pero no parecía manipularlos con las manos, si no que se movían por su cuenta.

El personaje misterioso lanzó los trozos de madera a un lado y metió sus manos dentro del puesto de comida, sacó unas bolsas de tela y las guardó bajo su capa.

-Ahora -Dijo Iskandar antes de saltar al ataque- ¡Tu! ¡Detente! -Gritó el joven, sin embargo esto alertó al extraño y empezó a huir.

-¡Iskandar! -Gritó Lilly saltando sobre los puestos- ¡Síguelo! ¡Yo lo hare desde arriba!

-¡Sí!

La velocidad sobre humana de Iskandar era comparada con aquel misterioso sujeto, quien parecía flotar sobre el suelo, pero, Lilly utilizando el desprendimiento de energía, podía seguirlos con facilidad.

-¡Dejadme en paz! -Gritó el sujeto… pero era la voz de una chica.

-(¿Una mujer?) -Lilly se dio cuenta que ella no sabía que la seguían tan bien por arriba de los tejados, más adelante el camino seguía solamente en una dirección, un callejón que doblaba a la izquierda- (Me adelantaré) -Aumentando al máximo su velocidad, saltó un edificio completo y cayó justo al frente de la chica encapuchada- No queremos pelear, solo hablar.

-… -La chica había parado justo bajo un farol, dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo, Iskandar llegó justo para verla.

La chica tenía el cabello corto, blanco y bien peinado con dos mechones largos frente a su rostro, un par de ojos grandes llamaron su atención, el izquierdo era rojo y el derecho gris, no llevaba nada de ropa aparte de la capucha que parecía más bien un abrigo de fuego negro, este estaba abierto en frente y dejaba ver un sostén de color negro en la parte superior de su cuerpo, y en la parte inferior un pantalón gris gastado y rasgado, la piel expuesta de la chica era casi tan blanca como su cabello.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar! -Gritó muy forzadamente, algo que llamó la atención de Lilly.

-Espera por favor… -Dijo Lilly cuando notó que los látigos de runas aparecieron de nuevo.

-Lilly, ten cuidado -Le advirtió Iskandar, quien estaba enterado que ella trataba de entablar una amistad, no luchar contra la misteriosa chica.

-No queremos pelear -Lilly levanto sus manos hacia adelante mostrándole que no sostenía ningún arma.

-Y-Yo… -La chica de repente se contrajo y cubrió su pecho con ambas manos- ¡Alejaos de mi! -Gritó y los látigos de runas se alargaron como lanzas que fueron directo hacia Lilly e Iskandar, este ultimo las esquivó con facilidad, pero Lilly tuvo que saltar para evitarlas, y eso fue suficiente como para crear una abertura.

La chica de pelo blanco levantó sus manos y los látigos de runas salieron del suelo debajo de Lilly.

-¡Lilly! -Gritó Iskandar mientras saltaba para arremeter con la chica, su salto supersónico junto con su gran garra cerrada en un puño listo para golpear, pero fue detenido por una mano gigante de aspecto fantasmal.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! -Gritó como si le tuviera miedo a Iskandar y luego le lanzó contra un edificio, pero él giró y se paró en el muro con una sorprendente suavidad y sin destruir o siquiera dañar al edificio, saltó de vuelta.

Mientras tanto las lanzas de runas fueron evitadas por centímetros gracias a los reflejos de Lilly, quien cayó al suelo soportando el peso con las cuatro extremidades, rápidamente se dio cuenta del daño recibido en brazos y piernas , profundos pero pequeños cortes de los cuales empezó a salir sangre.

-¡Alto ahí! -Gritó uno de los soldados de antes, él apuntaba su rifle hacia la chica de pelo blanco- Es ella -Dijo cuando notó la extraña apariencia de la chica, y levantó su rifle listo para disparar.

-¡No! -Gritó Lilly y saltó frente a la chica.

-¡Lilly! -Iskandar estaba muy lejos para poder hacer algo, pero fue completamente sorprendido por lo que pasó después.

Ningún disparo tocó a Lilly o a la chica misteriosa, utilizando su estilo de pelea avanzado, EDW y la misteriosa espada negra Death Whisper, Lilly cortó todos y cada uno de los disparos de energía.

-¡No dejaré que la toquéis! -Gritó con furia.

-… -La chica misteriosa aprovechó el momento y escapó por el camino.

-¡Iskandar! -Le llamó Lilly y este asintió antes de correr detrás de la chica.

-Tú, hazte a un lado -Le ordenó el soldado y poco después llegaron los otros dos.

-Soy una guerrera, no quiero pelear y trato de ayudar a esa chica.

-Esa chica es un peligro para esta ciudad y para el imperio -Contestó sin apartar la mira de la joven guerrera, sin embargo no se atrevía a disparar debido a la demostración de reflejos sobre humanos que ejecutó pocos minutos antes- tenemos ordenes para acabar con ella.

-Es un Masukott…

-… -Pero el soldado no daba muestras de detenerse.

-Da igual… no os dejaré pasar -Meterse con el Imperio y su guardia sería un problema enorme, así que aprovecharía la oscuridad de la noche para ocultar su identidad- acabaré con ustedes antes de seguir tras ella.

-¡Fuego! -Gritó el soldado y los tres abrieron fuego sobre ella, docenas de proyectiles de energía salieron disparados de los rifles en una sola dirección, el descubierto cuerpo de la joven.

En ese momento, Lilly recordó su arduo entrenamiento de cinco años, como había sido sometida a constantes ataques de monstruos diez o quince veces más letales que esos soldados rasos y con todo eso en mente, detuvo los disparos con su espada, esa pequeña espada negra hecha de un material extraño que su primera amiga en Rocky le obsequió días atrás.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! -En un grito estremecedor, Lilly saltó a la acción, desviando y bloqueando todos y cada uno de los disparos con su espada cerró la distancia entre ella y los soldados y en un rápido movimiento cortó los tres rifles por la mitad, envainó la espada y se posicionó detrás de los tres- ya lo dije antes -Con ambos puños cerrados con fuerza y su cabello largo meciéndose por la suave brisa matutina, la joven les miró detenidamente, ninguno daba señales de querer pelear, soltaron sus rifles y esperaron su muerte- no quiero problemas con la guardia del imperio, pero no dejaré que dañen a esa chica -En lo profundo de su corazón, al igual que con Iskandar, Lilly sentía una conexión con aquellos ojos bicolores.

-Somos soldados, seguimos ordenes… -Dijo el mismo de antes, el que parecía más apegado a su trabajo, un hombre sabio ante los ojos de Lilly- no te seguiremos, pero tendrás que noquearnos.

-… -En un segundo, los tres terminaron inconscientes en el suelo, y sin tiempo para perder, Lilly emprendió la persecución de nuevo.

-¡Alto! -Gritó Iskandar varios metros atrás de la chica.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Por favor! -Suplicó la chica de pelo blanco- ¡Déjame sola!

-… -Iskandar poco a poco se dio cuenta que esa chica parecía huir más por miedo que por culpa- ¡No temas! -Le gritó una vez más- ¡No quiero dañarte!

-¡MENTIRA! -Volvió a gritar, esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos, Iskandar, gracias a su careta de lobo que le permitía ver en la oscuridad, notó como unas gotas brillantes caían de sus mejillas- ¡ALÉJATE! -Y en un segundo, aparecieron las manos gigantes que parecían salir de dentro de su gabardina negra, las usó para impulsarse y aumentar la altura de su salto, en el aire se volteó para encarar a Iskandar, encogió su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una decena de látigos salieron de su gabardina y fueron disparados en una sola línea hacia Iskandar, este corría tan rápido que no podía detenerse, prefirió agacharse y dejar que las runas pasaran sobre su cabeza.

-Un poco más -Sin detenerse, calculó el lugar donde ella caería, ahí la atraparía y la haría escuchar.

-¡ALÉJATE! -Gritó la chica al darse cuenta que en cuanto se aproximara al suelo iba a caer justo en las garras de aquel extraño sujeto.

-¡Alto ahí! -Gritaron unos soldados que aparecieron por un callejón justo en la dirección contraria a Iskandar y con sus rifles en alto, empezaron a disparar ya que el chico era un Masukott de aspecto atemorizante y la chica parecía un espirito maligno.

-¡! -Iskandar empezó a calcular la situación a máxima velocidad, él podría fácilmente esquivar las balas, sin embargo aquella chica no lo lograría, aunque…

En ese momento apareció Lilly con su espada desenvainada.

-¡ISKANDAR! -Gritó al ver como las balas de seis ametralladoras impactaban de lleno en su compañero.

-Te lo dije… no queremos pelear -Susurró Iskandar, quien se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos para recibir los disparos mientras protegía con su cuerpo a la chica que cayó justo detrás de él.

-… -La chica lo miró sin saber que hacer o decir, de alguna forma no solamente llegó a su posición con una tremenda facilidad, sino que también se adelantó unos pasos más para cubrirla del fuego enemigo.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó Iskandar al tiempo en que su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente, aunque había marcas de sangre y agujeros en su ropa- … -Pero notó como los fuertes pasos de los soldados se aproximaron aún con los rifles apuntándoles.

-Masukott… ríndete o dispararemos otra vez -Espetó el capitán del grupo.

-… -Iskandar les miró con furia, a pesar de su inmortalidad, disparar de esa manera tan indiscriminada era inaceptable- mi madre me dijo que protegiera a las chicas indefensas… -Se puso en posición de pelea, con los puños arriba- si creen poder destruir a un ser inmortal… den un paso al frente -Les amenazó, pero los soldados no se inmutaron, al contrario apretaron con fuerza sus armas.

-¡Alto! ¡Iskandar! ¡No les hagas daño! -Gritó Lilly corriendo hacia ellos- Son de la guardia, son la ley.

-Tú, aléjate o dispararemos contra ti también -Soltó otro soldado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarles el pellejo maldito idiota! -Gritó la chica furiosa, ante esto los soldados se sorprendieron tanto que bajaron la guardia- Caballeros -Dijo de nuevo más tranquila- este de aquí es mi Masukott -Señaló a Iskandar- por favor, dejadnos hablar con la chica de ahí, entiendo q… -Pero un disparo, que pasó al lado de su mejilla le detuvo.

-Dije que se alejara -Ordenó de nuevo el Capitán.

-… -Lilly, sorprendida completamente, apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡IMBECIL! -Gritó llena de ira- ¡No hay opción! ¡Iskandar! ¡Noqueadles!

-… sí… -El chico bajó sus puños y cerró sus ojos, inhaló con fuerza y luego soltó todo el aire en un gran aullido, tan fuerte que los cristales de las ventanas de alrededor se rompieron, el agua de la fuente cercana se turbó y los soldados salieron volando junto a sus armas tan fuerte que algunos se rompieron los huesos al chocar contra los edificios o las columnas del parque.

-Listo, vámonos -Lilly corrió junto a la chica y la tomó de la mano por la fuerza, la levantó de un tirón y junto a Iskandar empezaron a correr sin detenerse.

-… -La chica intentó soltarse suavemente, pero el cálido y fuerte agarre de la mano de Lilly se lo impidió.

Corrieron por varios callejones y calles hasta llegar la posada donde Lilly dormía, ahí Lilly preparó algo de agua caliente para el té.

Iskandar, algo alejado de la chica se mantenía de pie junto a la ventana mientras la misteriosa invitada estaba sentada en el sofá, al parecer incomoda, miraba constantemente la puerta y las ventanas, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no notó la jarra con dulce té de manzana que sostenía Lilly frente a ella, ofreciéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Lillian Von Straus, soy una guerrera, él es Iskandar… -Señaló al joven en las ropas de lobo- no te vayas a asustar, es un cachorro tímido -Susurró suavemente.

-… -Aunque Iskandar escuchó perfectamente, decidió no interrumpir la conversación.

-Um… -La chica parecía incomodarse cada vez más.

-Disculpa… recién empiezo a socializar con Masukotts, así que entiendo si te sientes incomoda de alguna forma -Lentamente se alejó un poco para darle espacio- también… Iskandar se disculpa por ser tan agresivo antes, ya sabes… es hombre -Bromeó, pero no logró sacarle ni una sonrisa a la joven.

-…

-Mira… -Lilly suspiró.

-… Gr-gracias… -Soltó al fin la chica en una voz suave y algo apagada- me gustan mucho… las manzanas… -Lilly no se había percatado, pero la chica probó el té y parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-Jeje, no soy buena cocinera, pero el té me queda muy bien.

-Mmm… -Asintió la chica, lentamente parecía obtener algo más de confianza.

-Es cierto… allá atrás, tomaste unas manzanas… pero no pareces cargarlas -Dijo Iskandar desde la ventana.

-… -La chica se contrajo emocionalmente, ante esto, Lilly le lanzó una mirada furtiva al joven, este bajó la cabeza arrepentido por su curiosidad- Yo… controlo… -La chica metió la mano bajo su gabardina y extrajo de su interior un gran saco de manzanas, cerca de seis kilos, una bolsa enorme que no podría ocultarse en ese delgado cuerpo- el espacio.

-Wow… -Soltó Lilly observando bien la bolsa de manzanas- es increíble, sabía que los Masukotts pueden hacer cosas increíbles, pero es la primera vez que veo algo así.

-Lilly -Le llamó Iskandar mirando por la ventana- hay que salir de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-… -Lilly lo miró, parecía muy serio como para ser una broma- dame un minuto -Contestó a su compañero.

-Tu… dijiste… Masukott… -Dijo la jovencita.

-Sí, así nos llaman los humanos -Contestó Iskandar sin moverse de su lugar.

-Masukott… humanos… -La chica parecía confundida.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? -Lilly inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante y puso su mano derecha sobre las de la chica.

-¡Ah! -De un salto, la chica se apartó poniéndose de pie.

-¿E-Estás bien? No quería asustarte… -Lilly se disculpó rápidamente.

-Y-Yo… no… debería estar aquí -La chica parecía estar de alguna forma afectada psicológicamente, sus ojos parecían perdidos.

-Espera… -Lilly se puso de pie y se acercó- tu… ¿Olvidaste algo? ¿Perdiste la memoria? -Le preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Ahg… -Con un grito ahogado la chica se tambaleó hacia atrás sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó Iskandar saltando frente a Lilly justo cuando los látigos de runas aparecieron de nuevo, estos, atravesaron el cuerpo de Iskandar, pero no llegaron a tocar a Lilly- uhg… -Escupió algo de sangre- de verdad duele… -Se quejó.

-N-No… no… os acerquéis… -La chica empezó a llorar, se cubrió los ojos- soy… peligrosa… daño a las personas…

-Mira -Dijo Lilly asomando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Iskandar- él no sufrió daño alguno -Las runas desaparecieron y rápidamente, las heridas con ellas.

-Soy teóricamente indestructible -Sonrió con tranquilidad- tu poder es increíble… -Dio un paso hacia adelante, la chica uno hacia atrás- tienes miedo de lastimar a otros… ¿Cierto?

-… Cuando… cuando aparecen las personas, huyen de mi… me temen… -La chica bajó la mirada- no soy buena… robé las manzanas porque son lo único que me hace sentir bien.

-Hay muchas cosas buenas en el mundo -Dijo Lilly- pero… si te ocultas en este lugar nunca las podrás ver… por ejemplo los helados, son deliciosos, aunque tienen mucha azúcar -Bromeó- vamos… no eres mala, tampoco das miedo… -En un segundo, Lilly se había acercado lo suficiente como para abrazarla- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga, mi compañera…? ¿Quieres ver y probar todas las cosas maravillosas de este mundo?

-… -Llorando, la chica aceptó el abrazo y contestó en un susurro- sí.

En ese momento…

-¡MANOS ARRIBA! ¡ESTÁN BAJO ARRESTO! -Gritaron una docena de soldados armados con rifles una vez tiraron la puerta y entraron por la fuerza- ¿Pero qué demo…? -Nada, no había absolutamente nada en el lugar, ni personas, ni muebles, ni cuadros, solo paredes en una habitación completamente vacía- ¡Cabo! ¡¿Está seguro que este es el lugar correcto?!

-¡Sí señor! ¡El equipo nunca falla! -Contestó rápidamente uno de los soldados.

-¡Pues falló! ¡Rápido! ¡Busquen en todo el edificio si es necesario! ¡Muévanse! -Gritó el sujeto rojo como una manzana por la furia- ¡Quiero saber quién era esa chica y qué hacían aquí!

Fin del capítulo 4


End file.
